DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)
"William, I told you, you have to come out I have to go to work dingbat! Come on!" "Well, he's gonna pay too! If I'm gonna be late for work he's gonna pay, and I'm getting the shower first." Bill complaining that William went ahead of him. Plot The video starts with Bill wanting to take a shower before he goes to work, but William jumped in front of him and is already using it first. Bill got impatient and begged William to get out of shower quickly, but he won't because he's still in the middle of showering. After several times to get William to hurry up and finish showering, Bill decided to take matters in his own hands and he turned off the water supply. Violette watched in shock as Bill turns off the water supply and heard him screaming from the bathroom and William asked her what happened to the water and said the water was turned off and he hasn't finished his shower. Bill then said he turned off the water because he had to get in the shower and William wanted Bill to turn it back on but Bill refuses. Violette tried to turn it back on, but Bill won't let her. William then gets out of the shower and argues with Bill pleading him to turn the water back on but Bill tells William to turn it back on. Bill said the power box is outside, but it was a trap and Bill locked William and Violette outside in the very cold weather. Bill didn't budge at first, but when she threaten to call the police, he did. He still refused to turn the water on, but he did when Violette threatened to divorce Bill. The video ends with Bill saying he will turn on the water on for himself and not for William and once Bill went to turn on the water supply, Violette tells William to get back in the shower and finish taking a showering and yelling at Bill saying he hate him. Trivia *This is the second time Violette has threaten a divorce on her husband. The first being in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Some fans think this will happened if Bill keeps on doing things worst for the family. Reception This video was severely panned by fans, who were angered at Bill‘s cruelty in this video. However, some fans actually praised Violette for threatening Bill with a divorce. Which some fans expressed their opinions on her for standing up to her husband and sticking up for her son. This video is known to be the most heated one due to Bill’s impatience and mistreatment to his son and wife. Category: Videos Category:Divorce Threat Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Police Call Threat Category:Being Locked Out Category:William's Moments Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Bathroom issues Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Shirtless Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Arguments Category:Fighting Category:Lying